Don't You Remember?
by FlameTaJaDoru
Summary: "Remember what?", He always answered like that. No Mirage Island, no Salamence, no nothing. But deep down, she knows that he remembers. What does it take for him to speak the truth? Franticshipping


**Don't You Remember?**

**A/N: Hey Guys! Rian here.**

**Celebrating the announcement of Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, I decided to make a one-shot of my favorite pairing from PokeSpe Gen 3. I didn't really put too much thought into this, and there's probably a ton of one-shots like this out there, but whatever**

**I hope you guys enjoy this one, and please leave a review to tell me what you think**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or PokeSpe for that matter. For if I do, we'll have these kids together from day one**

* * *

"Remember what?" The boy with black hair with a pair of glasses who is currently sewing a dress asked

"About the Mirage Island! About the Salamence! About anything!" Said the girl with brown hair and currently wearing a blue bandana

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sapph." He simply shrugged it off, "…Now would you please stop hanging from the window, people can see you from outside."

"I can hang from any window I like! Ya ain't the boss of me!" She replied, "And ain't leaving until ya answer!"

"I did answer, I said I don't know what you're talking about." He continues to sew

"I know ya said that! But ya ain't telling me the truth!" She's quite stubborn

He sighed, then he put the half-finished dress down and walked his way to the window, "How do you know I'm not telling the truth?" He asked

"I just know it, 'kay!" She yelled and blushed when his face started getting closer

"Then do you know the truth?" He asked with a playful smirk while his face keep getting closer

She turned her head to the side, "Of… of course I do!"

"If you know it then," he lightly pecked her cheek, "…You don't need me to tell you, do you?"

Her mind tried to process what just happened, after realization hit her, her grasp on the window frame loosened and she fell flat from the second floor

"Sapphire!" The boy, who didn't know that her reaction would caused her falling, called her worryingly, "…Are you okay?!"

Back on the ground, she lies with spinning eyes and reddened face, while people who walked by looked at her with confused look

* * *

"Whadda heck was that about?!" She asked angrily, after he brought her to his room, "Don't do that kinda thing while I'm hanging from a window!"

"I'm sorry, the blame's on me," He apologized sincerely, "…But that's exactly why I told you to _not_ hang from the window!"

"And I'm tellin' ya that yer not the boss of me!" She then walked off to the window- the same window that she fell from- and sat down

They broke into silence for a few moment, He kept on sewing, while she just lost her thoughts while admiring the view

After a while, she finally turned her head, and spoke "Say Ruby,"

"Hmm?"

"Why don'tcha just stop with the act." She said, "Just tell me the truth…"

Ruby looked at her sad clear sky-blue eyes, he took off his glasses, "If I remember what happened," he started, "What would you do then?"

"I will… I will…" She struggled to find the correct words

"You will…?" He got closer

"I…I don't…" She muttered, as she turned her head down, "…If… If ya remember what happened…"

"What if I tell you that I _do_ remember?" He said while cupping her cheek and moving her head upward

"Eh?"

"What if I tell you that I remember everything? About the Salamence. About," He stopped for a moment, "…About Mirage Island?"

She kept silent, her face got redder as his face grew closer, until their faces are just an inch from each other

"R…Ruby…" She felt her face grew hotter

They got closer…

And closer…

And closer…

"Just kidding!" Until Ruby finally broke the silence with a cheerful voice

"Eh?"

He laughed while standing up and putting some distance between them, "You should've seen your face Sapph! It's hilarious!"

She just sat there, staring blankly, unsure of what just happened

"Sapph?" He called her

She realized what just happened, then with teary eyes and angry face, she stood up and confront Ruby. She raised her right palm, and slapped him with everything she got

"YA IDIOT!" She screamed while jumping from the window, and then ran towards the forest

Ruby kept standing where he were, unfazed from the slap

He muttered with deep regret in his voice

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

**A/N: Oooh, how I love leaving things unsettled...  
**

**Hey guys! It's still me.  
Once again, thank you so much for reading this, it means a lot.  
**

**Also if you can please leave a review, for nothing makes a writer happier that getting reviews...**

**Well, that and a few personal things...**

**Okay guys, until next time! This is Rian, and good night to you too!**

**...**

**Or day? Whatever**


End file.
